


Baby it's cold outside

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: A snow storm is raging and Peter is there to save the day... until he passes out.





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your wonderful support! I'm so glad all of you are still enjoying this series! You are all wonderful readers. Sorry for the slow update I haven't been feeling very well lately. 
> 
> 1 MONTH! 1 MONTH! 1 MONTH!
> 
> This prompt is from Mysteryfan17 from AO3: Peter having trouble with extreme cold/inability to thermoregulate. Like he goes out in the first major snow storm since he got his powers and while he knows it's cold, he doesn't realize how bad it's affecting him as he helps people stuck in he snow bank/cars sliding on black ice/shoveling heart attack snow and brushing off Karen with 'I feel fine, I'll head back soon' until he passes out
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes and hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Snow.

 

So much snow.

 

Peter wasn’t a stranger to snow. He remembered making snowmen with Uncle Ben when he was little but he had never seen snow like this. It was pouring from the sky in a white fluttering storm and blanketing the dirty streets in pristine white glow.

 

It was the worse snowstorm reported in the last seven years. Cars were stuck in snow banks and sliding on black ice and Peter had his work cut out for him. He was glad for the built heater that Tony included in his suit because he had been out in the snow for hours.

 

He had just finished clearing a little old lady’s front stoop of snow when Karen piped up in his hear.

 

“Peter, I think it is time you returned home.”

“What?” Peter laughed. “No way. I’m good. Besides, the neighborhood is still covered in snow.”

 

“Your body temperature is getting low,” Karen said. “You need to get to a warm environment.”

“I’m not even cold,” Peter spread his arms. The suit really was amazing. He couldn’t even feel the freezing cold snow and it wasn’t like he was shivering. “I’ll be fine.”

 

The loud blaring noise of a car perked Peter up and he flung his arm out to shoot a web. “Besides, we have people to help.”

 

A car had slid on black ice, blocking traffic so Peter helped move the car and put some chains on the wheels so that they could drive safely. He moved on to clearing shop fronts of snow so that their business could run for the day, even dropped by his old work place Delmar’s to help sweep the snow that had breezed in. He had been given a free sandwich for his efforts.

 

Rescue after rescue, snowflake after snow flake, Peter was being helpful left right and center and having the best day.

 

“Peter, you core temperature is too low,” Karen said. “It is time to turn in.”

 

“Are you faulty, Karen? I feel fine,” Peter said. He aimed a web at the side of the building and propelled himself up, landing hard on the roof. His knees buckled and his knees sunk into the snow.

 

His vision blurred and he tried to blink away the fuzz that was blurring the edges of his vision. “Uh, Karen. What’s going on?”

 

“Peter, you must get somewhere warm. The suit’s heater is not going to hold out for much longer and it is not enough to heat your body to the correct temperature.”

 

Karen voice was starting to get smaller and quieter. “Karen?”

 

“Peter? Can you hear me?”

 

Peter didn’t answer. He was too busy falling face first in the snow.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

“What’s up FRIDAY?” Tony asked, pouring Pepper a glass of champagne and himself a whiskey. It was cold, snowing and the perfect time to snuggle up with his fiancé.

 

“Karen is reporting that Peter has collapsed,” FIRDAY reported.

 

Tony nearly dropped the bottle. “What? Is he out in this storm?”

 

“Yes, sir. He helped approximately 21 people today before his core temperature dropped enough for him to pass out.”

 

“Is he okay?” Pepper appeared in the kitchen, her face drawn with worry.

 

“Karen is keeping his heart beating but cannot sustain it for much longer,” FRIDAY said.

 

Tony turned to Pepper but she was already pushing him towards the door. “Don’t worry. Just go get our son.”

 

Sprinting off, Tony pressed the triangle on his chest and the suit materialized around his body until he was blasting out the nearest window.

 

“FRIDAY, where is Peter’s location?” Tony demanded. The coordinates appeared on the screen and Tony raced towards them. It took him no more then six minutes to reach his son. He landed on the roof in a spray of snow and kneeled beside peter.

 

“FRIDAY, patch me into Karen,” Tony demanded. He gently touched Peter. “Peter? Peter can you hear me?”

 

He rolled Peter onto his back but the boy remained unmoving.

 

“Hello Mr. Stark,” Karen greeted him.

 

“Update, Karen,” Tony said.

 

“Peter his currently unconscious, sir. He cannot hear you,” Karen said.

 

“FRIDAY, contact Bruce and get him ready for Peter,” Tony instructed as he lifted Peter into his arms. The boy was too limp in his arms and he wasted no time in blasting into the air and flying back to their home.

 

* * *

 

 

“His lips look less blue. Still, they could be a bit pinker.”

 

Something brushed through Peter’s hair and felt himself leaning into the touch.

 

“I think he’s waking. Peter? Can you hear me?”

 

Peter struggled to open his eyes. They were heavier than he thought they would be and he blinked to shake off the sleep that still clung to him.

 

“Mum?”

 

Pepper’s face broke into a beautiful smile as she looked down at him. “Hey, sweetie.”

 

“What happened?” Peter moaned.

 

“Do you know what that spiders can’t feel cold?” Tony voice sounded from his other side.

 

Peter turned his head and blinked at Tony. “What?”

 

“Spiders aren’t attracted to warmth,” Tony said. “They don’t get uncomfortable when temperatures drop and they don’t shiver. They’re cold blooded.”

 

“Oh,” Peter swallowed as it suddenly dawned on him. “So when Karen said I was getting cold…”

 

“You should have listened,” Tony leveled him with a stern glare. “You should have turned you’re butt around and gone inside where it was WARM.”

 

Peter curled up under the weight of the blankets covering his body. “But the neighborhood!”

 

“Would have survived,” Tony cut off. “While you got yourself warm again.”

 

“Peter, you have to take care of yourself,” Pepper admonished.

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter almost whimpered.

 

Tony gently ran his hand over Peter’s hair. “You didn’t know, kid. This was a wake up call though.”

 

“I didn’t know,” Peter admitted. “I just thought with my healing and stuff that I just didn’t get cold anymore.”

 

“We’re going to do some more research on you, kid,” Tony said. “Avoid situations like this again.”

 

“Thanks for getting me,” Peter said.

 

“Any time, kid,” Tony smiled down at him.

 

Pepper gently lent down and brushed a kiss across Peter’s forehead. “Get some rest. I’ll get some soup going. That will warm you up again.”

 

“Thanks mum,” Peter grinned.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much! If you have any prompts let me know! 
> 
> Happy reading :D


End file.
